


Home - Kuroken

by rozuken (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Home, Love, M/M, Tbh i cried a bit, a bit angst, dont worry they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rozuken
Summary: Home by Cavetown, well only the last parts and I would recommend listening to the song while reading.Kenma and Kuroo both had their struggles, they need each other to face them. Kenma was safe with Kuroo, comfortable and never alone and Kuroo could show his emotions. Between them unconditional love.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14





	Home - Kuroken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot about Kuroken, because I love them. i hope you enjoy.

_Get a load of this monster_

_He doesn’t know how to communicate_

_His mind is in a different place_

_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?_

Kozume Kenma always was an outsider. As soon as he entered school, he knew he didn’t like talking to people, he wasn’t sure how to talk to them. Everybody was different, but it seems like everybody was looking at him.

He was the boy sitting in the back of the class, the boy that looks out of the window in class and plays on his game in the breaks. The boy that never spoke full sentences, only quick and short replies. But why couldn’t everybody accept it like that? Why were they all looking at him, judging him?

Kenma tried escaping those kids, his mind being in his video games or how it would be to live in one, he imagined how he could use power-up’s to wake up, to be smart, but he often forgot when to zone back in, when to pay attention.

Some of the kids never left him alone, they always tried talking o him, they made fun of him, but the worst part was that they came too close. Kenma felt like he was going to faint everytime they approached him, he couldn’t breath properly anymore, he began panicking.

Those kids never left Kenma alone, they wanted to see him panic, to see him suffer. Kenma didn’t want to go to school anymore.

Then a boy moved in next door, he was taller and a year older than Kenma, eleven months and one day to be exact. When the boy and his father came to visit for the first time, Kenma hid behind his mother, he was scared that the boy would be like everybody in school, but he wasn’t.

That boy was Kuroo Tetsurou, hiding behind his fathers leg as well.

Kenma was forced to spent time with Kuroo, at first he couldn’t understand why, just because they were around the same age they had to be friends?

But Kuroo was like Kenma in the beginning, he was quiet and only gave short replies. That behavior changed when they spent more time together, Kuroo became more talkative, he found more friends in his class, he would go and play soccer with them a lot. But still, in the late afternoon he would come by, sit on the floor next to Kenm’s bed and they played video games until Kuroo had to go home.

They became even closer when Kenma finally asked Kuroo if he wanted to do something, he felt bad that Kuroo would always play the games with him or read mangas, but they never really did what Kuroo wanted.

And then it happened, Kuroo introduced Kenma to volleyball and they Backe closer, spending hours and hours watching games and playing together. Kenma wasn’t very fond of it, but it was fine.

When Kuroo went to middle school, he would walk Kenma to school first before going to his school, every morning. Kenma enjoyed it, he was glad that people weren’t looking at him but at Kuroo.

But when he started middle school as well, new people tried talking to him, making fun of him, why wouldn’t they just leave him alone?

One day those people did it again, but they weren’t careful. Kuroo saw them being too close to Kenma. The way too tall boy went onto the half circle they made around Kenma ( who was trying to melt into the wall) and took his hand to get him out of there, glaring at each of the kids.

Kenma could breath again, he could calm down again because Kuroo was there. Since that day Kuroo was the space Kenma needed from other people, Kuroo was comfort and safety for Kenma, why it was no surprise for anybody when Kuroo kissed him in the older ones last middle school year. Kuroo was never too close for Kenma.

_Get a load of this trainwreck_

_His hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet_

_But little do we know the stars welcome him with open arms_

Kuroo Tetsurou never dared to cry in front of his mother, he was scared of her but he still loved her a lot. Every night he would hear his mother yell at his father, he pressed his pillows against his ears as he cried into them, he cried every night until he fell asleep and woke up in the morning with a smile, a fake one.

He learned early how to hide his emotions, the bad ones at least, so whenever he went outside he was smiling or giving no facial expression at all.

But then his mother left, she took his older sister and left. Everything happened so fast, he still didn’t know why she did it, but for a good amount of time he thought it was his fault.

His father couldn’t bear it either, he couldn’t handle being hit with all the memories in the house, so he took Kuroo to his grandparents, to Tokyo.

He understood it, he was too young to get to see all that but he did. He saw his father drinking the few weeks they were still in the old house, he saw his father crying, hugging the kid while sobbing and Kuroo thought he had to be the strong one, for his father.

When he saw his grandparents again, Kuroo was showered with love, but he still was sad a lot of times, but at least he met a friend.

When Kuroo saw Kenma, something in him switched. He began to open, he rambled a lot to Kenma, even if Kenma wasn’t replying as much, Kuroo knew he was listening.

He was welcomed in Tokyo, by his grandparents and even by Kenma’s parents, they all cared for him. Kuroo was glad to have something like that, but he still wouldn’t dare to cry in front of others.

Over years he and Kenma got closer, Kuroo ranting to Kenma and Kenma listening, understanding him. They talked a lot of nights, they grew familiar with each other, but Kuroo never dared to cry in front of Kenma, he didn’t want to come off as weak in front of the person he wanted to protect from everything.

But Kuroo broke. In his first year of Highschool his grandmother died. Kuroo didn’t cry when he got the call, he didn’t cry when he saw his father and grandfather crying when he came home that day. He didnt even cry when he got into his room and laid on his bed.

But Kenma heard the news, storming over to Kuroo’s house as soon as he got the news. He comforted Kuroo’s father and grandfather for a few minutes, before they send himself to Kuroo. And oh how Kenma heart broke, Kuroo looked horrible and he wasn’t even crying, he looked frustrated, desperate, sad and angry at the same time.

Kenma couldn’t look at him longer, he rushed to the older ones bed, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry‘‘ Kenma whispered as he felt tears wetting his shirt and Kuroo’s arms grabbing him tight.

“Why, Kenma, why?‘‘ Kuroo sobbed, holding onto Kenma for dear life.

Kenma held him tight, stroking his hair gently while quiet tears streamed down his face as well. It was a loss for both of them, Kuroo’s grandmother was there all the time for them.

But Kenma’s heart ached more over the fact that Kuroo was crying in his arms, he never saw him cry after all.

“I’m sorry Kenma, I’m such a trainwreck‘‘ Kuroo sobbed, he tried so hard to stop the tears but he couldn’t, he never wanted Kenma to see him like that. “Please don’t apologize Tetsurou, please never hide your feeling in front of me okay? I love you so much, please talk to me‘‘ Kenma whispered, his voice soft as he planted little kissed all over Kuroo’s head.

And Kuro talked, the whole night he talked about how he felt when his mother left, how he felt when he saw his father break down, how he felt when he saw Kenma being uncomfortable because of other people, how his heart shattered when he got the call that his grandmother died.

And Kenma, he listened, he comforted and he was there. For not one second he left Kuroo alone that night or at the day of the funeral, he would never leave him alone, just like Kuroo never left him.

_But strangely he felt at home in this place._

Home is where your heart is and for Kuroo and Kenma, their hearts were with each other.

They had a hard time bearing the year of Kuroo being in college and Kenma being in his last Highschool year. Kenma almost crying when he found out Kuroo couldn’t attend his graduation.

There was nobody to comfort him when he had to walk on stage, but when he did and looked trough the crowd for a few seconds his heart melted.

Kuroo, sitting next to Kenma’s mother, well standing now, and cheering for the short blonde on stage, getting weird looks from everybody around him. Kenma couldn’t hide his smile, the person he loved the most was cheering for him and for him only.

He almost ran over to his family when everything was over, throwing himself on the large male who held him with ease, tears of joy running down both of their cheeks. They were beyond happy, kuroo was incredibly proud and Kenma felt at ease again.

They took pictures the whole night, Kenma got his graduation gift from Kuroo’s father and grandfather, and one from each of his parents, only kuroo made his present special, demanding on giving it to him at home.

Kenma tapped his fingers against Kuroo’s old bed, he was nervous because he couldn’t imagine what Kuroo would’ve gotten for him, a video game wouldn’t be this special.

Kuroo walked into the room, small box in his hands and a big grin on his face as he handed Kenma the box. Kenma raised an eyebrow, shaking the box lightly, but he couldn’t make out what was inside.

“You can open it Kitten‘‘ Kuroo smiled and Kenma excitedly opened the box, taking out a key and looking at Kuroo even more confused, until it hit him.

“Kozume Kenma, do you want to move in with me?‘‘ Kuroo smiled and Kenma fell into the older ones arms, tears streaming down his face again as he nodded before his face was getting attacked with multiple kisses.

They would be together now. They would be always with each other.

They would be home now.


End file.
